The lifespans of gorillas in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average gorilla lives $16$ years; the standard deviation is $1.7$ years. Use the empirical rule $(68 - 95 - 99.7\%)$ to estimate the probability of a gorilla living longer than $14.3$ years.
Explanation: The probability of a particular gorilla living longer than $14.3$ years is ${68\%} + {16\%}$, or $84\%$.